


Festa Fiasco

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm not sorry, M/M, canon!au, crack-ish type fic??, inspired by THAT video you know what I'm talking about, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: Park Chanyeol does not simply touch, no, caress Baekhyun's ear and then not kiss it. He doesn't.





	Festa Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this
> 
> crack fic ish??

“You two are going to give me a fucking _aneurysm.”_ Junmyeon paused in the doorway of Chanyeol’s room, pointing between the two of them with a glare. Baekhyun was sitting innocently, already showered and in his pajamas, on Chanyeol’s bed while Chanyeol just had a towel around his waist, hair still wet as he dug through his dresser for something to wear.

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.” Baekhyun had a shit-eating grin on his face and Chanyeol snorted, not having to turn around to know what his boyfriend’s face looked like as he eyed their leader.

“It was fan service.” Chanyeol pulled a t-shirt on and he _heard_ Baekhyun let out a soft whine of disapproval. He preferred Chanyeol shirtless—actually, he preferred Chanyeol naked. But shirtless was a close second.

Chanyeol turned around and raised his eyebrow at Baekhyun, who stuck his tongue out at him in response.

“That was taking it a little far, don’t you think?” Junmyeon crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

“I wasn’t _actually_ going to kiss him—”

“Sadly.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and ignored Baekhyun’s input. “Do you think we’re amateurs? We’ve been hiding this for years now, ‘Myeon. We can control ourselves.”

“Chanyeol, I practically saw you get a boner on stage when Baekhyun put that ribbon over his eyes.”

“Oh, yeah, speaking of that.” Chanyeol turned around, underwear in one hand and pointing at Baekhyun with the other. “Fuck you. You couldn’t warn me?”

“That would’ve taken away all the fun!” Baekhyun’s legs were crossed and he had one hand on each of his shins, looking at his boyfriend with a bright smile and a mischievous. “Come on, you _loved_ it.”

“He loved it a little too much.” Junmyeon cut in before Chanyeol could respond. The rapper went silent and dropped his towel, stepping into his boxers and pulling them up. “That’s the problem here, Baek.”

“The fans loved it, too.” Chanyeol was quick to point out. “Have you seen Twitter? Insta? We did good!”

“It was for the _concept_ , Junmyeon.”

“The concept.” Junmyeon deadpanned. One eyebrow raised in the mom look he’d perfected _years_ ago.

“Baekyeol is more popular than ever.”

“Don’t—babe, I love you, but don’t say that again. Please.” Chanyeol pulled a pair of sweatpants on and threw his towel at his boyfriend.

“It’s  _true_ though!” Baekhyun caught the towel and threw it back. “You know what the agency said.”

“But don’t _overdo_ it.” Junmyeon added. “You pushed it today. You guys are getting careless.”

Both men went quiet, eyes on the ground. Junmyeon was right.

They had been more outgoing all year—sticking close in airports, interacting on Instagram, at fan signs, concerts, going out in Hawaii…

“Oh,” Baekhyun said softly. He hunched over on his legs and put his elbows on his knees. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Junmyeon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “This got deeper than I wanted it to. I know this is hard for you guys—you’re doing a great job, really. Just, you know, tone it down a bit. Be a little bit more careful, okay?”

“Gotcha.” Chanyeol nodded and crossed the room, sitting down on his bed next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun automatically leaned back against his chest and Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his waist, phone in his hand and they both looked down at it. Chanyeol kissed the side of Baekhyun’s head and Baekhyun preened, making himself comfortable while Chanyeol’s thumbs began dancing across the screen.

Junmyeon cleared his throat.

“Did you need anything else?”

“Yes.” Junmyeon nodded, and both men stared at him for a couple minutes. He simply stared back.

“Okay, so?” Chanyeol cocked his head. One of Baekhyun’s hands encircled his wrist and began rubbing his fingers in circles. “What did you need?”

“I’m…” Junmyeon paused, searching for the word. _“Grounding_ you.”

“Grounding us?”

“You’re grounding two 27-year-old men?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “You’re grounded. Baekhyun, go downstairs.”

“But I—”

 _“Downstairs,_ Baek. Just for tonight, okay? Listen to me and let me feel like a leader for _once_ in the past seven years. Please?”

“Did you really say 'please' while you’re trying to ground us?” Baekhyun cocked his head and Chanyeol snorted, burying his nose in Baekhyun’s hair.

Junmyeon let out a breath. “Be downstairs in your room in five minutes or I’ll call the managers. They’ll be meaner than I will, you know that. Baekhyun, _please.”_

“He’ll be there.” Junmyeon stepped out of the room with a soft look and a nod and headed down the hall to his own room.

“Why’d you say that?” Baekhyun tilted his head back so he was looking at Chanyeol upside down and pouted.

“Because,” Chanyeol pecked his pouty lips and then dug his fingers into Baekhyun’s side in a way that had him laughing and writhing away, “I don’t want to get that talk from the managers and it’s literally _one night_. We can last one night, hm?”

“He’s being stupid.” Baekhyun leaned against the wall and threw his legs over Chanyeol’s thighs, crossing his arms. “Like, _so_ rude. You’re my boyfriend for fuck’s sake.”

“He’s right, though.” Chanyeol put a gentle hand on Baekhyun’s leg and began rubbing in soft circles. “We need to be more careful.”

“I know.” Baekhyun shifted over so he could lean his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “It’s been so _long_ , though. I don’t like hiding.”

Chanyeol let out a breath and leaned his head on top of Baekhyun’s, murmuring “me neither” in response.

It had been over three years, now, that they’ve been on this roller coaster of “together.” The lingering touches had always been there, and the affectionate smiles and warm eyes and warmer hugs. They would sneak into each other’s beds on cold nights for extra warmth and then continued doing so even after the seasons changed simply for the companionship. They would sneak out of the dorms in the middle of the night to take walks when the parks were empty, hand-in-hand.

It was actually the _Call Me Baby_ music video filming that had spurred them more into definition, when they both sort of fell into a kiss back at the dorm. It had been soft, gentle, _tentative._

Not wrong, but not entirely right either. They’d just kissed once, barely a touch of their lips before pulling away and, for the first time in over two months, slept in their separate beds. A week later, after seven lonely nights of sleep for them both, Baekhyun had woken Chanyeol up at three in the morning by sneaking into his bed and curling right up.

_“Baek?” Chanyeol rolled over and wrapped one arm around his waist, drawing him close. “What is it?”_

_Baekhyun tucked in as close as he could. “I miss you.” His words were soft, nearly lost in the darkness but Chanyeol’s half-asleep brain still processed them._

_“I miss you too.” The rapper wasn’t sure if this was_ okay, _but he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead anyway, and then Baekhyun shifted up in the bed and gently grabbed his chin, pausing for a second before kissing him square on the lips._

_Chanyeol kissed him back, arm around his waist tightening, and they stayed like that for hours and hours, kissing softly and murmuring confessions in the darkness so much that they didn’t go back to sleep, using the early morning as a cover to finally reveal to each other what they’d been wanting to for months._

_They kissed everywhere (in secret)—the park in the middle of the night, Chanyeol’s car when they’d go out for food or anything else, closets of their dressing rooms, Chanyeol's studio. Their favorite place remained their room, though, their little safe haven where they could say the things to each other that they were otherwise scared to admit in the light, as though the light would make everything that much more_ real.

 _Their room is where they talked and where they kissed—where they kissed each other’s insecurities away and they kissed their tears away and they showed their_ love _, even if that word hadn’t been uttered yet. Their room is where experiments happened, where hands wandered and lips strayed and pants and breathy moans and deep groans echoed, trapped in the safety of the darkness._

_It took them nearly four months to gather up the courage to admit to each other, and themselves, what they were and what they wanted to be, three more to tell their members (half of whom suspected it anyway), and nearly a year later is when they finally breached the subject with their parents._

Baekhyun was tired of hiding.

“Hey?”

“Hm?” Chanyeol lifted his head and Baekhyun lifted his too, now that it was freed.

“I love you.”

Chanyeol’s smile was Baekhyun’s favorite smile—how it started with his eyes lighting up, and then his cheeks curled as his lips pushed up and then it was all brilliant teeth when it was finally fully employed.

“I love you too.” Chanyeol wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and kissed him softly, angling his head and letting out a little laugh when he felt Baekhyun smiling into it. “I love you, I love you _I love you.”_

“I—”

“Times up!” Junmyeon poked his head into the room again. “Baekhyun, go.”

Baekhyun let out a groan and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. “But ‘ _Myeon—”_

“You can see him again tomorrow morning and text him all night. _Go.”_

 _“Fine.”_ Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol one more time and then, to both of the other males’ amusement, stopped by Chanyeol’s closet to grab one of his sweatshirts. “I’m _going.”_

Baekhyun pocketed his phone, waved to Chanyeol, and stuck his tongue out at Junmyeon before disappearing, footsteps echoing as he skipped down the stairs.

“Happy?” Chanyeol leaned back against the headboard as his phone went off. He smiled—it was Baekhyun already.

“That’s him, isn’t it?” Chanyeol nodded distractedly and took a blurry picture of Junmyeon still in the doorway of his room to send to his boyfriend. “You two are impossible. Goodnight.”

“Night.” Chanyeol was responding to Baekhyun’s funny yet _petty_ gif—a guy drinking tea while spinning a gun in his hand. His boyfriend was an actual _child._

Neither male put their phones down until a little after midnight when they both decided to turn in. After final texts and a couple last snapchats (of them in their dark bedrooms), Chanyeol plugged his phone in and rolled over, trying to get comfortable in the empty bed.

It was a bit weird, but eventually he figured it out and fell asleep…

…only to be woken up by Baekhyun at around four.

Baekhyun had shut the bedroom door softly and crept across the room as quietly as he could, right up to where Chanyeol was lying stomach-down on the bed, arms curled under his pillow.

The shift in the air from the door opening made him wake up a bit and he let out a soft groan, eyes blinking a couple times to see what was going on in his still-mostly-asleep daze.

What really woke him up was the dip in the mattress and the body that slipped under the blanket next to him, settling the cover over himself and then worming under his arm.

“Baek?”

“I was trying not to wake you,” Baekhyun whispered. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol’s arm dropped to wrap around Baekhyun’s waist and he slid over on the bed to give him a bit more room. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Baekhyun shook his head, following Chanyeol’s body and shifting over on the bed, half-burying himself under his boyfriend so Chanyeol was spooning him from above. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Chanyeol dropped a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead and settled in to go back to sleep, no longer cold and lonely.

“’Yeol?”

Chanyeol let out a sleepy hum, forcing his eyes to crack.

“Can I say something stupid?”

“Nothing you say is stupid.” Chanyeol murmured in response. “What is it?”

Baekhyun gnawed on his lower lip for a moment. “It’s about the Festa earlier.”

Chanyeol hummed again for him to continue, tilting his head towards Baekhyun so that his forehead was resting against his hair.

“When you brushed my neck and grabbed my ear.” Baekhyun’s hand slipped to the side and he found the soft fabric of Chanyeol’s sleep shirt, holding it. “You didn’t—you didn’t kiss it.”

“Oh?”

“Not on stage, and I thought…maybe you would after? But you didn’t in the dressing room, or when we got home and then Junmyeon happened…” Chanyeol wasn’t saying anything and Baekhyun lost his nerve, voice fading until it was practically nothing. “Nevermind.”

Instead of responding verbally Chanyeol brushed Baekhyun’s hair back and dropped his head to kiss his ear softly, and then his neck, and then he curled his hand around so it tangled in Baekhyun’s hair and began massaging the back of his head softly.

Baekhyun smiled and tucked in closer, finally at ease that Chanyeol had done what he always did when he played with his ear—kiss it.

“I’ll do more in the morning,” Chanyeol promised with a yawn. “Think you can sleep now?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol’s hand dropped out of his hair and back around his waist. “One more thing?”

 _“What,_ Baek?” Chanyeol loved his boyfriend—he really did. But he was _tired._

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Chanyeol squeezed his waist. “Now, can we _please_ go to sleep?”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao okay this is one of the fastest things i've ever written and it probably sucks but i couldn't help myself after that video i COULDN'T DID YOU SEE how chanyeol got all close and played with his hair and his neck and his ear and he whispered in baekhyun's ear my son is not a panicked gay no more i've never been prouder ((if you don't know what the fuck i'm talking about it's [here](https://twitter.com/daisy_dreamuses/status/1075766119909060608)))
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
